


We Can Make it Work

by KatyLove9502



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Sexual Content, golden freddy is the mom friend, jeremy is a softie, mike is a lovable dickwad, this is my first ao3 work qwq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyLove9502/pseuds/KatyLove9502
Summary: Fresh out of high school, 18 year old Jeremy Fitzgerald still lives with his abusive father. Desperate to get a job and move out, he finds a flyer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where he meets Mike Schmidt. They start out rough, but eventually grow close. But the age old question still stands.What could possibly go wrong?(This is a book I'm currently writing on Wattpad, but I figured I'd post it here as well. Hope you like it!)
Relationships: Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Purple Guy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 6





	1. Please read before continuing on!

This is a just little warning. If you don't read this and continue on anyway, I am not responsible if you get triggered by anything.

There is going to be sexual content, child abuse, mild language, and possible gore in this story. I will not be adding things such as self harm, as it may trigger some readers. Read at your own risk.

If you haven't noticed already, this is a lgbt+ book, so if you don't that stuff, don't read. The animatronics will be humanoids in this story, meaning they will be robots, but look like humans. I will sometimes post some designs in a chapter for reference, though not always.  
(For the designs, I will most likely post them to Wattpad as I am not yet used to Ao3.)  
This will be a JereMike book. However, I am ship trash, so there will be some other ships in this as well, such as GoldenTrap, possible William/Jeremy, etc.

Please do not rush me with updates. I deal with medical issues(such as two chronic diseases) and schoolwork, so I will be busy, or sometimes I will become unmotivated. I will try to post as quickly as I can, although they will most likely be slow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! I may sound unapproachable, but I will gladly answer your questions!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, the light breeze messing with his curly brown locks. It felt nice, honestly. Where you could wear a sweater, but even if you took it off, the slight chill of the wind was soothing.  
> This was not the case with the brunette. As he stepped inside the house, he let out a small squeak as an empty beer bottle smashed against the wall, mere inches from his head.

Jeremy sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, the light breeze messing with his curly brown locks. It felt nice, honestly. Where you could wear a sweater, but even if you took it off, the slight chill of the wind was soothing.

This was not the case with the brunette. As he stepped inside the house, he let out a small squeak as an empty beer bottle smashed against the wall, mere inches from his head.

_**"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"** _

The man he called a father roared. "I-I was looking for a j-j-job." Jeremy explained. His father narrowed his eyes, seemingly satisfied with his answer, and fell back asleep. The teen walked upstairs and into his parents' room, where his mother sat on the bed. He sat next to her, sighing softly when she kissed his head.

"Any luck, sweetie?" She asked softly, surprised when Jeremy handed her a paper. "Freddy Fazbear's, huh? The pay is low, but it might just get you an apartment." She said. "I start tonight at 12." Jeremy replied, smiling when he got pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." His mother said, kissing his face, making him giggle softly. "M-Mooom." He whined.

His mother eventually let him go, looking at the time. "Go and get some sleep, honey." She said. Jeremy nodded and got up, then hugged her again. "I love you, mom." He said. She smiled and hugged him back, kissing his head. "I love you too, Jeremy." Jeremy left her room, going into his, where he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be trying to make them longer as the story progresses. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
